


Hush

by MoonBunnyGW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBunnyGW/pseuds/MoonBunnyGW
Summary: A collection of the poems that I wrote,hope you will find them enjoyable!





	1. My Story

Starting out in darkest corners of my mind,  
Shaky words are born,ready to begin  
Their life to find the hidden light  
The light that once was burried deep within.

Writing stories of an alternative universe plotline  
I'm trying surviving,choosing and faking  
Trying to know how it feels to be fine  
Living a life unafraid of the steps I'll be taking

In darkest corners,light was born  
It grew to a fiery passion ,love of words  
Voicing my feelings,unafraid to be torn  
My thoughts once hurting me like daggers,now have become my swords

Out of the darkest cornors,into the light  
I'm telling you my story,how a person once being blinded by darkness,is the light now that shines  
I'm no longer afraid of showing my words,showing my fight  
I'm finally proud of myself,I've grown so much,a wonderful hundred thousand times


	2. To My Twin

My other half of my soul  
The mirror of mine,my reflection  
Hearts and souls connected through an unbreakable bond,existing together as one

Stronger together, facing any war with our backs touching, never losing, gaining strength from one another

I promise to always be there, lift your sorrows away, may my light shine for you even during your darkest of days,even during those days, I'll always be your hope, so that the dark path of yours will be filled with sparkling stars, the flickers of my hope.

Every day , every minute,every second and moment spent with you is like a blessing, a precious gift given to me by fate,even your smile warms my heart and fills it with love, so serene and joyful  
You're my serendipity, accidental meeting turned into miraculous destiny, blessed by fate...

Do you realize that your very existence itself is priceless for me? No jewel or metal can compare to the value of you existing, you living, there is no thing that is more precious than your place in my life, not in any world, galaxy or universe, not in any place that existed, exists or is to ever exist

Oh wonderful twin of mine,how lucky I am to have you, find comfort in your darkness and shadows  
Oh how lucky and blessed I am to have your protection, to be loved by you, so deeply and wholeheartedly, oh twin of mine  
Oh wonderfully amazing perfect twin of mine, I love you so dearly


End file.
